Bajo el cielo azul
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Puzzleshipping. Sólo quisiera vivir bajo este cielo azul, a tu lado.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

 _Estaba revisando mis archivos en el computador y me encontré con este oneshot que sigue siendo de mis favoritos. Originalmente está publicado en AmorYaoi, pero me encanta tanto que he querido publicarlo aquí en FFnet._

 _He hecho mínimas correcciones del texto original._

 _Inspirado en la canción_ _ ** _Live Forever_** _de **Drew Holcomb and The Neighbors**.__

 ** _Puzzleshipping. TWT_ _(_** _irrumpo un poco en la cronología **).**_

* * *

 **Bajo el cielo azul**

 **.**

—¿Hm? —su mirada melada escaneó el salón, buscando algo, buscando a alguien —Anzu, ¿no estaba Yuugi aquí? —se acercó a la castaña mientras sus ojos seguían en búsqueda del mencionado.

—Sí —se levantó de su asiento e imitó al rubio —, estuvo aquí las primeras dos horas, cuando terminó matemáticas salió, dijo que necesitaba ir al baño… —con la mano sobre su mentón y la mirada en el suelo recordó la última vez que vio al chico de cabello tricolor en el día.

Su ceño se frunció en un gesto escéptico —Él no acostumbra a salir sin permiso… y ya se pasó la hora de literatura —la chica se preocupó y el rubio también, aunque éste estaba un poco más enojado.

—¿Habrá cambiado con el Faraón como aquella vez? —se asustó de que sus palabras fueran ciertas, ¿qué tan lejos estaría si eso era cierto?

El melado chasqueó la lengua —¿Por qué siempre hace eso? Debería saber que no lo dejaremos hacer las cosas solo…

—No te precipites, probablemente no sea así y siga aquí en la escuela —Jounouchi tardó en reaccionar a las palabras de la chica —, vamos —tras ver la mirada en la muchacha pudo calmarse y salió del salón justo detrás de ella.

El cielo de Dominó estaba bastante claro ese día, con una dulce brisa del viento matutino que arrullaba, como una melodía. Sus ojos malva permanecían detrás de sus párpados que además eran tapados por sus antebrazos. No podía ver lo hermoso de ese día, no sólo por tener los ojos cerrados sino porque su mente no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Estaba en la terraza de la escuela, encima del pequeño cuarto que daba con las escaleras, sentado con las piernas flexionadas verticalmente a la altura de su pecho, sobre las rodillas tenía los brazos cruzados y encima de sus antebrazos descansaba su frente. Su característico cabello peinado en pinchos danzaba con las pequeñas corrientes de viento que estaban presentes en ese que era el cuarto piso. El movimiento de su cabello le daba un agradable masaje, capaz de distraerlo de lo que había en su mente.

—¿ _Aibou_? —la voz grave del espíritu del Rompecabezas llegó a sus oídos, despertándolo un poco, sin embargo no cambió su posición —, ¿estás bien? —el espíritu permaneció aparentemente parado sobre el techo donde Yuugi estaba sentado, materializado en una forma etérea era incapaz de tocar algo realmente.

Apretó la quijada, debatiendo entre si responder o no a la pregunta. Era normal pensar que el Faraón sabía cómo se sentía el estudiante, sin embargo Yuugi había creado una especie de barrera que había comenzado a deteriorar el vínculo mental que tenían. Poco después de haber resultado victoriosos en el último torneo organizado por Kaiba, el amatista comenzó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos más de lo usual y de una manera más dolorosa y deprimente; fue capaz de evadir al espíritu, le hizo imposible leer su mente y para que él no sospechara de su estado mental fingió estar bien, creó pensamientos falsos que el Faraón pudiera leer y así librarse de cuestionamientos.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente sólo para poder ver al frente. El espíritu le miró de reojo y se sentó a su lado derecho.

—¿Qué perturba tu mente, _aibou_? —preguntó sin mirarle. Sus ojos malva, de un tono ligeramente más rojizo, se pasearon por el panorama que esa mañana les ofrecía de la ciudad.

—Faraón… —levantó un poco más la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio al intangible joven.

Probablemente los mismos pensamientos que tambaleaban su joven mente habían comenzado a estropear su conexión mental.

 _Bajo este cielo tan azul…_

La idea de no volver a verlo le dolía. Mañana irían a Egipto y eso significaba el final del viaje del Faraón y suyo, el final de todo.

 _Quisiera que vivieras eternamente._

—Sólo recordaba —alzó la cabeza mientras miraba con nostalgia el extenso firmamento sobre ellos. Una sonrisa quebrada se dibujó en sus labios —. Pensar que mañana iremos a Egipto me hace recordar estos tres años que hemos pasado juntos… y parecen tan poco —su voz vaciló, no pudo evitarlo.

El Faraón lo notó, con tristeza miró al joven a su lado izquierdo. Quería hacerle saber tantas cosas pero simplemente las palabras no bastaban.

—Pero —dejó su posición, permaneció sentado y estiró las piernas al igual que sus brazos, colocando éstos últimos a sus costados de tal manera que pudiera inclinarse hacia atrás —, si este viaje termina mañana, significa que he cumplido mi parte —sonrió tan sinceramente como pudo, quería mostrarle al espíritu que estaba bien, que estaba listo para separarse de él, que podía vivir por su cuenta.

Y el faraón supo lo que había en su mente — _Aibou_ —le llamó mas el menor no respondió. Inseguro, el espíritu movió su mano izquierda, sabía que no podía tocarlo pero esperaba que el menor lo sintiera. Posó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha del otro y lo vio reaccionar.

Ambos sabían que era imposible que el Faraón lo tocase a menos que estuvieran en su habitación mental, pero en esos momentos sentía un tacto frío en su cálida mano. Su rostro se torció en un gesto incrédulo y asustado, atónito ante lo que estaba pasando. Quería mirar pero temía hacerlo, podría quebrarse en cualquier momento.

—Mírame —esa simple palabra estaba cargada de tantos sentimientos que al Faraón se le dificultó pronunciarla y para el menor significó el golpe que lo rompió.

Con la respiración descompuesta empezó a girarse para con el Faraón. Su ceño fruncido ante la sensación y la necesidad de llorar, sus orbes malva vidriosos, quebrados. La mirada ajena se clavó en la suya y no pudo contener más las lágrimas, porque la mirada que el mayor le ofreció era una que nunca había visto…

Ansioso se acercó al rostro lloroso de Yuugi, esperando poder tocarlo como lo estaba haciendo con su mano. El menor retrocedió un poco al advertir la cercanía pero se detuvo al sentir una leve presión en su muñeca. Por un segundo los ojos del espíritu se posaron en los labios del estudiante y éste los separó un poco. La distancia entre sus rostros desapareció y ahora sus labios tocaban los del otro. Era una sensación por demás diferente, que no dejaba de fascinarlos a ambos; la caricia era algo tibia e irreal, algo que no podían describir con facilidad y en realidad no tenían por qué hacerlo. Queriendo mantener el toque, Yuugi sujetó con candor el pulgar del espíritu.

La puerta que conectaba la terraza con el edificio se abrió, dando paso a tres estudiantes.

—¿Crees que Yuugi esté aquí, Honda?

—Dónde más si no.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con impresión y todo tacto desapareció, tras una pequeña mirada el Faraón volvió a su habitación mental.

—¡Yuugi! —la castaña vio la espalda del menor desde donde estaba.

Saltó un poco en su lugar y con rapidez limpió los residuos salinos sobre sus mejillas. Tras regular un poco su respiración se decidió a hablar —Ch-chicos… —se levantó y se volteó para sonreírles —Ya bajo —la escalera vertical estaba del lado opuesto de donde ellos estaban, podría calmarse un poco más antes de permitirles verlo más de cerca.

El Faraón se materializó de nuevo, a espaldas del menor y cuando el chico estuvo sobre la terraza se acercó a su oído derecho.

Permaneció sujeto a los tubos de la escalera y tras escuchar el susurro del espíritu apretó el agarre mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Bajo este cielo azul quisiera vivir… junto a ti.


End file.
